Skandale / Gossip: Morning Musume
Morning Musume aktiv: seit 1997 1999 1999 Nakazawa Yuko erzählte in Utaban (TV-Show) von einen Freund, den sie vor ihrer Zeit in Momusu hatte. 2000 Januar 2000 Ishiguro Aya verließ Morning Musume um eine Solo Karriere zu starten. Kurz darauf wurde bekannt, dass sie schwanger ist und Shinya Yamada von Luna Sea im Mai heiraten wird. Entgegen aller Gerüchte wurde sie erst nach Ausstieg schwanger, war aber schon zu Morning Musume Zeiten mit Shinya zusammen und nahm sogar ihren Manager zu Treffen mit, um es wie geschäftliche Meetings aussehen zu lassen. Anfang 2000 erschienen Bilder von Goto Maki und Ninomiya Kazunari von Arashi, die damals zusammen waren. Ich konnte an Infos bisher nur finden dass die Bilder über Maki an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt sein sollen. Ein genaues Datum gab es auch nicht, aber weil Petit Moni abgebildet sind...habe ich geschätzt... Die beiden schienen übrigens länger bzw. später nochmal trotz dieser Schlagzeilen zusammen gewesen sein. Anfang 2000 (ich muss hier etwas schätzen) wurden Iida Kaori und Kenji von 7HOUSE zusammen bei einem "Date" gesichtet. Laut Kaoris Aussage, einige Jahre später, hatten sie sich aber nur zufällig getroffen. 16.04.2000 Kago Ai, die gerade mal ihre Grundschule abgeschlossen hatte, trat Morning Musume bei. Allerdings waren ihre Unterlagen noch in ihrer alten Schule in Nara, so dass ein Schulwechsel nach Tokyo unmöglich war und sie somit erst einmal nicht zur Schule gehen konnte. August 2000 ging durch die Presse, dass Abe Natsumi 2 Tage in Oshio Manabus (Schauspieler) Wohnung verbrachte, ohne Nachts wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Als sie gefragt wurde, sagte sie, sie haben Videospiele gespielt. Es hatte keine ersichtlichen Konsequenzen. September 2000 Kago Ais Erzeuger wurde wegen Drogenmissbrauchs verhaftet. Ai und ihre Familie hatten zu der Zeit aber schon keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. 2000/2001 wurden Alle Morning Musume Member geheim auf Toilette gefilmt. Zudem wurden sie auch noch auf der Straße, in der Umkleide und im öffentlichen Bad verfolgt/gefilmt. Das Material wurde hinterher auf DVD released und war frei erhältlich. (Dies betrifft nicht nur Morning Musume sondern auch andere Berühmtheiten. Onitsuka Chihiro wurde z.B. auch unter der Dusche gefilmt.) Tatsächlich würde das ganze wohl erst 2004 released. Die Videos sind auf Pornoseiten ebenso zu sehen. 2001 Januar 2001 tauchten Bilder auf, auf denen Iida Kaori betrunken auf den Schoß von Takuya von JUDY & MARY zu sehen war. (Ich konnte keine Bilder im Netz finden, aber nach ein par Internetseiten soll es wahr sein.) 2001 Bei Kago Ais jüngeren Bruder wurde eine Behinderung festgestellt. Ai kam deswegen für die Familie auf, da ihre Mutter und deren Mann arbeitslos waren. August 2001, zum Ende der Morning Musume LOVE Audition 21 wurde durch eine CM vermutet, das Finalistin Risa Niigaki bereits bei einer anderen Agentur unter Vertrag ist. Bei einer Morning Musume Audition ist sowas verboten. Allerdings war Risa unter keiner Agentur unter Vertrag. August 2001(oder 2002) kamen Gerüchte auf, das Goto Maki eine Beziehung mit Yamapi (Yamashita Tomohisa) führt. Tatsächlich soll Yamapi zu der Zeit ein großer Maki Fan gewesen sein. 2002 April 2002 wurde EE-Jump Mitglied Goto Yuki (damals 15 - Goto Makis Bruder) im Kabukicho Kabarett von Johnnys Jr. fotografiert. EE Jump wurde anschließend aufgelöst. (Anm.: Kabukicho ist ein Rotlichtviertel) Januar 2002 kursierten Fotos von einer Person die aussah wie Yaguchi Mari oder vielleicht sogar Mari Yaguchi war, die einen Mann küsste. (Auch hier konnte ich leider keine finden. Wenn ihr welche habt gebt sie mir bitte.) September 2002 Was auch für Wirbel sorgte, war das erscheinen von Shining Musume. Das ist ein Adult Doujinshi, in dem die H!P Mädchen Hauptrolle spielen. Diese Serie lief bis 2008 und ist wohl der bekannteste H!P Adult Doujinshi - so bekannt, dass die Zeichnerin (Shiawasu Okina) im Fernsehen interviewt wurde. Da Doujinshis von Privatzeichnern hergestellt und produziert werden konnte UFA trotz eindeutiger Anspielungen das Zeichnen und Verkaufen nicht verbieten. Die Charaktere hatten Anfangs folgendes Alter: Shiida Kaori (Iida Kaori(MM 1. Gen)) - 19 Abe Natsumi (Abe Natsumi(MM 1. Gen)) - 20 Yasuda Kei (Yasuda Kei(MM 2. Gen)) -20 Yauchi Mari (Yaguchi Mari(MM 2. Gen)) - 18 Iki Sayaka (Ichii Sayaka(MM 2. Gen)) - 17 Gottou Maki (Goto Maki(MM 3. Gen)) - 15 Tsuchi Nozomi (Tsuji Nozomi(MM 4. Gen)) - 13 Hako Ai (Kago Ai(MM 4. Gen)) - 12 Später wurde das Alter bei neuen Charakteren allerdings aus dem Profilen genommen. Shining Musume hat insgesamt 6 Bände. Der letzte erschien 2008. (Cover im Original unzensiert) 2003 2003 tauchten Bilder von Yoshizawa Hitomi auf, auf denen sie mit einem etwas älteren oder sehr nerdigen Boyfriend zu sehen ist. Oktober 2003 berichtete ein Magazin darüber dass...Kago Ai fett geworden ist... 2004 April 2004 tauchte Audio Material auf, in dem sich Ishikawa Rika über ihre älteren Fans lustig machte. "Schau sie dir an. Erwachsene die so kreischen! Ich kanns nich glauben. So blöd!!" 2005 April 2005 wurde die Beziehung zwischen Yaguchi Mari und Shun Oguri aufgedeckt. Mari verließ daraufhin freiwillig Morning Musume, aber nicht das Hello! Project. 2006 2006 J*Beat(Keine sehr zuverlässige Quelle) berichtete: Eine Zeit lang kursierten im Netz auch Privatgespräche von den Morning Musume Mitgliedern, wo Ishikawa Rika mit Yoshizawa Hitomi über Yaguchi Mari abgelästert haben soll, weil sie wegen ihren Freund Momusu verlassen hat... Als Rika dazu befragt wurde sagte sie Fujimoto Miki wäre viel schlimmer... Oktober 2006 veröffentlichte die Friday Bilder von Tanaka Reina, die sich mit einem Jungen in Tokyo Disneyland traf. Reina äußerte sich dazu und sagte, dass dieser ein Verwandter gewesen sei. Weitere Folgen gab es nicht. Ende 2006 erschien ein Bericht über Yoshizawa Hitomi, in dem stand, dass sie wegen dem Stress in Morning Musume magersüchtig geworden ist, allerdings nicht austreten kann, weil sie sonst wie alle anderen ehemaligen Member als drittklassiger Promi in irgendeiner TV Show endet. Kurz darauf wurde ihre Graduation angekündigt. 2007 Januar 2007 verstarb Yoshizawa Hitomis Bruder bei einem Verkehrsunfall. Daraufhin nahm sie sich für ein paar Tage ungefragt eine Auszeit, ohne ans Telefon oder an die Tür zu gehen. UFA kommentierte nur, das sie nicht wissen ob Hitomi zum Wonderful Hearts Konzert(der Unfall war mitten in der Tour) wieder da ist. Hitomi kam aber pünklich wieder und die Fans leuchteten zu Aruiteru mit weißen Leuchtstäben. (Weiß steht in Japan für Trauer. Hitomi sagte sie ging zum Konzert damit ihr Bruder sie vom Himmel aus sehen kann.) Mai 2007 wurde bekannt das Fujimoto Miki bereits seit einiger Zeit in einer Beziehung mit dem Comedian Shouji Tomoharu ist. UFA leugnete zunächst, dass es Miki auf den Bildern ist, und sie gar nicht zu erkennen sei. Allerdings gestand Miki in einer Live Radiosendung, dass sie ihn datet und auch weiter treffen wird. Miki beendete ihre Morning Musume Karriere, blieb jedoch dem Hello! Project erhalten und war bis Ende des Jahres noch in GAM aktiv. 2008 Januar 2008 Im Grunde ist dieser Artikel ein haufen von Gerüchten. So soll Fujimoto Miki den Leaderposten bei Morning Musume gehasst und ihren Skandal mit Absicht angezettelt haben. Einige Morning Musume Mitglieder sollen heimlich rauchen, trinken und Freunde haben. Takahashi Ai soll irgendwas mit nem DJ gehabt haben und Drogen nehmen. Und Ai und Tanaka Reina sollen von UFA wohl vor der Presse gedeckt werden. (Was an sich ja irgendwie normal ist...) Letztlich ein Bericht ohne Beweise, aber irgendwer soll irgendwas gesagt haben... Februar 2008 meldete sich Kamei Eris Ex-Freund bei der Presse und sprach über seine Beziehung mit Eri. Eri wurde dabei nicht beim Namen genannt. Im Artikel wurde sie als "A" bezeichnet. Zudem wurden die Bilder mit Ihr zensiert. Eri und UFA stritten ab, dass sie etwas mit dem Jungen zu tun hätte. Später tauchten Bilder auf, auf denen Eri eindeutig zu erkennen war, dennoch gab es keine Reaktion. Anfang 2008 Takahashi Ai und Tegoshi Yuya von News sollen sich heimlich daten. (Ich fand leider nichts näheres zu diesen Gerüchten.) 2009 26.01.2009 erschienen Bilder von Takahashi Ai und ihren Freund Kiyokiba Shunusuke (Ex-Exile). Ai und ihr Freund verließen gerade die Wohnung und Ai hatte einen Reisekoffer dabei. Das lässt vermuten, dass sie zusammen wohnen. Passiert ist nichts. 2010 Juni 2010 Als Michishige Sayumi in der Show "Himitsu no Arashi-chan" zu Gast war, kritisierte sie Matsumoto Jun mit den Worten: "Du hast ein sehr auffälliges Gesicht, und das bunte Blumenhemd macht es noch auffälliger. Du kennst dich selbst nicht gut. Es ist einfach zu viel. Ich mag deine Pose nicht. Du hälst deine Hand an der Hüfte und versuchst cool auszusehen. Das ist ok, aber es wirkt langweilig." An sich ist es keine große Sache, allerdings gehört Matsujun zur Johnnys Elite und Sayus Kommentar führte zu einer Welle von Hatern, die meinten Matsujun vor irgendwas..beschützen zu müssen... Sayus Blog wurde von Drohungen und Beleidigungen überschwemmt. Sommer 2010 brachte Morning Musume Member Tanaka Reina ihre Fans in Sorge. Sie hat in ihem Blog schon öfter erwähnt, dass sie nichtmehr schlafen kann und sogar Halluzinationen hat! Sie updated ihren Blog oft um 2 oder 3 Uhr am Morgen. So hat sie z.B. am 02.06. gebloggt: "Heute will ich....früh ins Bett gehen....wünscht mir Glück!". Doch schon um 06:51 Uhr am Morgen schrieb sie: "Obwohl ich mich gerade erst hingelegt habe....stehe ich schon wieder auf. Ich bin so müde, hilfeee!" Am 11.06. schrieb sie: "Ich bin gestern schon Morgens um 5 ins Bett gegangen...aber ich konnte nicht schlafen. Diese Schlaflosigkeit nervt!" Am 15.08. schrieb sie sogar, dass es schon wieder Hell wurde als sie um 5 ins Bett ging, und schon um 8 wieder aufgewacht ist. Die Fans fragten sich natürlich, wieso sie nicht mehr schlafen kann. Vielleicht war sie zu aufgedreht von der Arbeit? Vielleicht hat sie aber auch wegen ihrer Halluzinationen Angst einzuschlafen. Am 22.06. schrieb sie: "In letzter Zeit hat Reina Halluzinationen. Ihr wollt wissen was für Halluzinationen es sind...ich sehe Kakerlaken, immer, überall..." Sie schrieb auch, dass sie so groß wie Seeschnecken seien. Sie habe sie auch in ihrem Schrank gesehen, aber als sie sie eine Weile anschaute und sie sich nicht bewegten kam sie dann darauf, dass es Einbildung gewesen sein muss. Ihre Posts sind teilweise voll mit Kommentaren, dass sie zum Arzt gehen soll und sich ausruhen soll, damit sie nicht irgendwann auf der Bühne umkippt. Auf Anfrage sagten UFA nur: "Es wurde nie erwähnt, dass es schlecht um ihre Gesundheit steht". Und auf die Frage, wieso sie denn dann so oft über ihre Schlaflosigkeit bloggt machte UFA den Anschein, als wüssten sie nichts davon. http://news.livedoor.com/article/detail/4958207/ Ob es nur übertrieben hochgepuscht wurde weil sie manchmal nicht schlafen kann oder ob es wirklich ein Problem ist kann sich nun jeder selbst denken. Idole werden wohl öfter mal einige schlaflose Nächte haben, aber es nun wirklich ein Grund ist sich große Sorgen zu machen kann man nicht sagen. September 2010 Datet Reina Tanaka den Sänger Hiroki Maekawa? Die Gerüchte, dass Reina ihren 4 Jahre älteren Co-Star in der Show “Uta no Rakuen“ datet, entstanden wegen der sehr ähnlichen und zeitnahen Blogeinträge. Da ich beide Blogs nicht wirklich verfolge muss ich das Beispiel eines anderen Fanblogs übernehmen. Die letzte Ähnlichkeit war, als beide über seltsame Wolken bloggten. Es sieht aus, als wenn sie mit einem Auto auf einem High-way unterwegs sind. Die Blogeinträge liegen 12 Minuten auseinander. 01.11.2010 Die Mitglieder Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi und Tanaka Reina haben sich bei koreanischen Fans kräftig unbeliebt gemacht, als Reina das Foto(unten) in ihren Blog hochlud. Reina schrieb darunter sie machen Koreaner nach. Viele japanische Fans schrieben Sachen dazu wie: "Das ist nicht gut.", "Das kann ein Problem werden." oder "Lösch das schnell.". Inzwischen wurde der Post im Blog gelöscht. Zudem hörten Sayumi und Reina schlagartig auf zu bloggen. Am 04.11.2010 kam zuerst eine Entschuldigung von Sayu: "Sie waren kurz on und haben etwas getan, was einige Menschen beleidigen könnte. Ich möchte mich bei diesen Menschen entschuldigen. Ich werde aufpassen, sowas in Zukunft nicht wieder zu machen. Es tut mir leid." Sayu fing danach wieder an normal zu bloggen. Später am Tag kam eine Entschuldigung von Reina: "Ich habe zu der Zeit eine unangemessene Äußerung in meinem Blog gepostet, die Menschen unangenehm war. Das ist unentschuldbar. Von nun an werde ich nicht mehr solche Einträge machen. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung." Da Kamei Eri keinen eigenen Blog hat, schrieb sie über Reinas am 05.11.2010: "Ich möchte mich für das, was passiert ist, entschuldigen. Diese Aktion war ein Zeichen meiner Unreife. Es gab Leute, die dadurch verletzt wurden. Ich habe wirklich ein Chaos verursacht. Es tut mir leid. Wir bedauern, was wir getan haben, und wir werden darauf achten, es nicht wieder zu tun. Es tut mir wirklich leid." Später hat Reina auch wieder angefangen normal zu bloggen, schrieb aber dass sie zuerst überlegt hatte damit aufzuhören. Zur selben Zeit, als die letzte Entschuldigung gepostet wurde, wurde bekannt, dass Momusu für Nissin Futomen Nudeln mit der Kamen Rider Kultfigur Shocker in einer CM tanzen. Morning Musume tanzten dafür mit dicken Shockern eine abgewandelte Version von rena Revolution 21. (Falls ihr euch jetzt über die Handbewegung im Bild wundern solltet: Ja, die Shocker sind Nazis.) 15.12.2010 Kamei Eri verließ Morning Musume wegen atopischer Dermatitis (einer Hautkrankheit). Durch ihre Aktivität in Momusu konnte das nicht heilen und sie bekam langsam psychische Probleme. Nach einer pause wollte sie zurück kommen, wenn alles wieder in Ordnung ist. 2012 Januar 2012 Sato Masaki war zusammen mit anderen Morning Musume Mitgliedern in einer TV-Show. Sie spielten ein Spiel. in dem es darum ging Morning Musume Singles zu erraten. Allerdings erkannte Masaki, trotz Hilfe, keinen einzigen Song. Mit Morning Coffee!, Morning Musumes erster Single, konnte sie nichts anfangen und Koi no Dance Site, einer Momusus größter Hits, hielt sie für den 2009 erschienenen Song Kimagure Princess. Wegen dieses Auftrittes kamen Gerüchte auf, dass Masaki nur wegen ihrer Mutter, die ein großer Fan der Gruppe ist, Morning Musume beigetreten ist. (Eigentlich müsste Masaki die Songs aus ihrer Kindheit kennen, wenn die Mutter Fan ist...) Sie machte sich bei einigen Fans unbeliebt, und wurde als ignorant bezeichnet. 2019 Am 24.06.2019 tauchten Bilder von Sato Masaki und ihrem angeblichen Freund im Internet auf. Am 25.06.2019 schrieb Masaki in ihrem Blog, dass sie seit April 2019 zur Universität geht und es sich bei dem Mann auf dem Bild um einen Kommulitonen handelt, der den selben Weg hatte. Am 01.12.2019 war Nonaka Miki in der Radiosendung Young Town. In dem Iyasemasen Teil sprechen die Mädchen Einzeiler in eine sexy Art aus. Als Miki den Text "Oh yes! I´m coming" vorlas, sorgte das bei vielen ausländischen Fans für Entsetzen, da sie es nicht angebracht hielten, dass Miki einen NSFW Text vorliest. Der Ärger der ausländischen Fans kam auch bei den japanischen an und es entstand eine Diskusuon ob es sich um sexuelle Belästigung handelte, Miki so etwas sagen zu lassen.